character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sceptile (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Sceptile= |-|Mega Sceptile= Summary Sceptile is a Grass-type Pokemon and the final evolution of the Treecko line. An unparalleled combatant in the jungle, it tends to the trees with care while slicing through all that would threaten it with its razor-sharp leaves. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Sceptile Origin: Pokemon Gender: Can be Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Various Dark-type moves), Statistics Amplification, Precognition (Detect), Forcefield Creation, Can drain the nutrients directly out of its opponent's body to heal itself, Draconic and Bug based attacks | Immunity to Electricity-Based Attacks Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ via powerscaling | At least Large Mountain level (Via powerscaling to other Mega Pokemon) Speed: At least Transonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ (Fights primarily in melee combat with the leaves on its forearms) | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ via powerscaling | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: A few hundred meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Sceptiliteite Intelligence: Is a cunning predator who can easily sneak around his prey Weaknesses: Fire, Bug, Ice, Poison and Flying-type attacks. Is weak to fairy types in mega form, and is crippled even greater by ice attacks. Though it loses its weakness to fire in the process. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ability * Overgrow: Sceptile's command over plant life reaches its peak when pushed to the brink, greatly increasing the potency of its Grass-type moves. * Unburden: Sceptile's naturally acrobatic nature means that items will slow it down. Thus its speed doubles when it discards or consumes the item its holding. * Lightning Rod: After Mega Evolving, Sceptile becomes a living lightning rod, drawing all electricity and lightning based attacks towards him. It is immune to any of the negative effects these attacks would incur, channeling the energy from this electricity into its own ranged attacks, greatly upping their potency in the process. Moves * Agility: Sceptile sharply increases its already impressive speed with psychic energy. * Detect: Sceptile reads its opponent moves to completely dodge their next attack, but its success rate drops the more the opponent becomes accustomed to this, only resetting after Sceptile waits to use it for later. * Leaf Blade: The leaves on Sceptile's forearms lengthen dramatically and begin glowing with verdant energy, allowing it to slice through most materials with ease. * Leaf Storm: Sceptile unleashes a furious storm of wind and razor sharp leaves to assail its opponent for heavy damage. However, the potency of its ranged attacks falls sharply after the attack's completion. * Mega Drain: Sceptile forcibly drains the nutrients out of the target's body from a distance, using them to rapidly heal itself. * Night Slash: Sceptile launches a stealthy strike with the power of darkness when its opponent leaves an opening. This attack is particularly likely to strike the target's vitals for critical damage. * Pursuit: Sceptile strikes a foe from behind with the power of darkness, dealing double damage if the target happens to be fleeing from it. * Quick Attack: Sceptile tackles the opponent with a burst of speed that far exceeds its normal limits, allowing it to catch foes off guard. * Quick Guard: Sceptile erects a barrier that nullifies attacks that always move first or are exceedingly faster than Sceptile itself. However, its success rate drops sharply with each successful use. * Screech: Sceptile lets out an ear-splitting screech that forces its opponent to cover their ears, lowering their guard in the process. You can find a full list of its attacks here Key: Base | Mega Sceptile 254.png 62acecfb7caa64cd00f84b7f65a48404.jpg 109a385b0a41070e19ef6e5bac572e4c.jpg Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7